Truth From a Dare
by Mae Liz
Summary: When an injury and a little dare lead to the truth of a matter, what else can get in the way? Can even fate intervene?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story

A/N- I have been talking about rewriting this forever. I was originally going to remove it before I rewrote it, but I have decided to leave the original up, since I wrote it five years ago, wow I can't believe it has been that long ago. Seems like forever ago, in my honest opinion. I can't just delete a story I put up when I was fifteen! I just have to change it enough so that I don't get yelled at… and banned.

Chapter 1

A Little Game

Kitty's Point of View

It was just a normal weekend day at the institute. I had a danger room session in about an hour with the whole group, but since it was in an hour I was going to sleep more, and it didn't matter what they said. We were separating into smaller teams and starting in different areas. I was teamed up with Kurt. Scott was with Rogue and Jean was with Evan,  
well, I guess it wasn't the whole group. It was just all of the teen mutants except the new recruits. Oh well, that is close to all of us, I guess.

"Kitty! If ya don' hurry ya are gonna to be late! Remember! Daylight Savings Time! Clocks set forward a whole hour!" I heard Rogue scream at me through my daze. When you are late to Danger Room sessions Logan is a terror, and it's a type of terror that you will remember until the end of your days.

"Ok, I'll be down in a minute Rogue!" I said a little frustrated, I had two minutes to be dressed and in the Danger Room. I quickly phased out of my oversized flannel pajamas, and phased into my uniform, that beats actually have to get dressed, as far as time goes. I barely had my uniform on when Kurt ports into the room.

"The fuzzy one is here to make sure you get there on time!" He says quickly looking at his watch, we both knew what this could mean. "We don't want zhe extra sessions vith Logan. That is vhat Evan gets for being late 5 times this week." He grabs my hand and the next thing I know I am in the Danger Room, and not in my nice room, with my nice bed, and a nice shower a few feet away.

"Well, Half-Pint, you decided to show up after all, and I was looking forward to those extra sessions with you too. I guess Elf did have a plan to get you here on time."

"Like maybe next time, Mr. Logan." I said not even trying to hide the relief in my voice. It did no good to lie when there is a telepath to just check your thoughts, if they felt the need to. The idea is to not lie at all, then if they check you sometime down the road; they can't see anything between then and now. I have seen people walk away from special sessions needing multiple med lab sessions, and I was just not feeling that on a beautiful day like today.

"Everyone ready?" the professor asks and we all nod. No one was going to admit that they weren't ready, and then you would get an extra session for not coming prepared. "Kurt and Kitty you will come from the right, Evan and Jean from the left and Rogue and Scott from the back. Begin."

Instantly, the balls were flying everywhere. Large metallic balls were swirling around the room and once the tentacles started coming out of them you knew what was going to happen, this was a set up that only Logan could take on without someone getting hurt. Someone was going to be out of combat for a while and I just hoped it wasn't me.

Everything seemed to be going fine, Kurt and I had hidden under some cover, which was currently a car, and were waiting while the orb made its pass around us. Suddenly there was a second orb that hadn't been there before, and something didn't look good.

I felt it before I saw it. The burning pain that ran out my body made me cry out in agony, and try to stand up, and I hit the bottom of the car roughly, knowing that it was going to leave one hell of a bruise, and not caring in the slightest. I had to get the burning to stop. If it didn't stop I would suffer internal damage, compromise my lungs and heart. I couldn't let it do this. We were trained to handle these situations, but when I was in this one, I couldn't handle it. The fire started around my ankle, and moved up and up, and then it went black. Everything in my world decided to go black.

Four hours later

"She's waking up." I heard Hank's voice before I could see his face. I could smell Logan's cigar breath, and I could feel Kurt's warm fur on my hand, and I had to admit that it felt nice. If I hadn't given myself away I would have just laid there, holding Kurt's hand. It was a guilty pleasure, but that is what I wanted. I took one deep breath and opened my eyes forcefully, and the bright lights blinded me, and I was forced to pull my hands in front of my face to shield my eyes.

"Half-Pint, yer never allowed to do that again." Logan growls roughly. "I have trained you handle more than that."

"I know Mr. Logan. I froze, I'm totally sorry."

"Well, you better be." Was all he said before he stormed off and left the room.

"What is his problem?" I asked finally lowering my arms to my sides, but Kurt didn't take my hand again. I could have sword I'd been dreaming it. It felt too good to be true. It was so different than anything that I had ever had with Lance.

"Katherine, we thought that we might lose you for a few minutes. There was too much electricity. Luckily your lungs and heart took no damage. You need to learn to be more careful. Also there are bruises on your bag, and some long cuts, that will take some time to heal. You have at least a week off."

2 days later

It was driving me insane. I had been in my room, and not doing anything at all. All I could do was sit there, in the room, and look at the wall, or read, or play on my laptop, and I had long ago exhausted those options.

I had read every book that I owned, twice. I had done all my homework, and all of my class work for a few days ahead of time. I really had absolutely nothing to do. I wasn't even approved to walk around, I was going to go crazy just sitting in here all the time, and I was going to go crazy fast.

"Hey Kitty," Rogue says waltzing into the room, it was starting to get annoying, the anti-social girl was being social just to mess with me, and I knew it. "Want ta play a game?"

"What kind of like game?" I asked finally rising to her bait, I knew it wasn't going to be something that I wanted to play, Rogue and I were never even on the same page in anything. I mean it, how many people do you know that could do what she would and then look at you like they had done nothing. She would drain people and then act innocent! I had seen her do it. My problem was that I was bored out of mine, considering doing much worse than playing a silly game with her.

"Truth or dare," Rogue says smiling, and it takes me by surprise for a minute. It was such a relatively innocent suggestion, why was she suggesting it? Was there a catch?

"If I say dare and don't do it then what do I have to do?" I ask tentatively.

"Um... You can't phase for a week. Even if we are in tha danger room." Rogue says trapping me into doing whatever it is that she dares me to do.

"Sure I will play with you." I said sitting up slowly and feeling the scratches and bruises wanting to make me moan, if not cry as they moved. "I'm up for that. You can go first."

"Are ya sure?" She asks and I close my eyes for a minute leaning against the wall before I nod slowly. "Ok, as long as your feeling better today. Hm... Truth or Dare Kitty?"

"Truth, I am going to chicken out for at least the first round." I say giggling softly to myself but I could tell that it didn't effect her, she seemed totally unfazed by my answer.

"What was it like for you, when Kurt was holding your hand? They told me that you were awake when he was holding it." Way to get to the point Rogue, she was so blunt that I actually cringed.

"Well, it was different. His hands are so warm, and the whole fact that he totally doesn't have five fingers made it different, but there was just something there, like a spark. I don't know how to explain it. I just wanted it to last longer." I admitted turning a bright shade of red. "So uh, truth or dare Rogue."

"Fine, Ah'll go truth since you did, you pansy."

"What do you feel around Scott, I mean really do you still like him?"

"Yes," Rogue admits turning red. "I like him a lot. Truth or Dare Kitty?"

"Um... Dare." I said after taking a second to think. She had something that she was trying to get to, and I didn't have the patience to last much longer like this. I was used to be a recluse now, and I didn't wanna have to keep making conversation, not while I was in pain.

"Are ya sure ya wanna do this. Ah, uh mean ya do know that it would suck if ya didn't do tha dare? I won't have any shortcuts or anything anymore. Ya would have to open doors and learn ta dodge an-"

"Just get over yourself and give me the dare. I haven't like been out of this room in two days, and anything is totally better than this." And that is when I met her eyes and knew that there was going to be something that I didn't like in those eyes of hers, and it was something that I wasn't afraid to admit scared me.


End file.
